


It Takes All Kinds

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, My attempt at house study, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, OoC Snape, Slytherin, These characters do not represent every member of their house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: A friendship between a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.(I started this a long time ago, and I don't think it's going to get finished.)
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305806
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 11/06/2015
> 
> I want people to know that I was writing this about myself and my Slytherin, because I appreciate our friendship.

Ivane moved quietly around the train that would take her and the other first years to Hogwarts. She was having trouble finding the passenger car that her parents had reserved for her and any friends she made, but she knew everything would be just fine.

After all, she was certain she was going to be a Slytherin just like she always dreamed.

As long as she was a Slytherin, she would get everything she ever wanted, and the rest would just fall in place. It didn't matter to her if she had trouble finding her car or making friends or anything else. Everything was going exactly to her plan.

Finally, she found the car her parents had saved. She shifted her weight as best she could and managed to push aside the heavy door. She dropped her bags on one side of the room and looked up at the other half.

There was a boy sitting there.

He was hugging a book to his chest, crying quietly. His gaze was directed to the window, so he must not have seen her yet.

Her first thought was that this was _her_ train car, and he shouldn't be in here.

Her second thought was that he looked pretty lonely.

"Hey," she called. He jolted and turned to her.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out and quickly stood. His face was bright red. "If this is your car, I'll go. I just- It was the only empty one I found. I'm sorry; I'll go."

"No, you don't need to do that," she assured and stepped in his path. "Why are you crying?"

His entire body stiffened like he was trying to hold in more tears, but he ultimately failed. He clutched his book closer to him and hiccuped quietly.

"I-I didn't know I would be a... a wizard until the letter came, and my parents never even- even mentioned it to me," he blurted. "They were... were _squibs_? I think they said they were squibs? I just... Then they left me at this magical train station waiting for a magical train to take me to some magical school to learn magic I never even knew _existed_ and I just-just..." He sat down again. "I was g-going to be an English teacher... And now I can't b-because I'm going to be learning magic, not language arts, a-and..." He hiccuped.

Ivane thought over his explanation for a moment. So he was practically _muggle-born_. And his parents _never_ told him about magic. And now he has to _completely_ change his entire life.

Being pureblood and raised in an ancient family, she had no idea what that was like, but she tried to see where he was coming from. She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and sat beside him.

"That does sound pretty bad," she offered. He took a few deep breaths and wiped his face on his sleeve. She winced and tried to offer him a handkerchief instead. He just quietly shook his head.

They sat in silence for a long moment.

A plan formed in Ivane's head, and she turned to the hazel eyed boy. "I'm Ivane Fustre. What's your name?"

"I'm Jeremy Bitherway," the other eleven year old shook her hand.

"Well, Jeremy," she grinned. "Why don't I tell you everything I know about Hogwarts?" His eyes lit up.

"Really?" He smiled, everything about him loosening. "That would be great."

"Alright, so there are four houses..."


	2. Chapter 2

The train eventually came to a stop. Jeremy felt he had gotten a pretty good idea of what Hogwarts was like, and he was looking forward to seeing what house he would be sorted into. He was also excited for the classes, and the creatures, and the _castle_...

After getting a detailed explanation from Ivane, they'd started talking about their likes and favorites. The both liked books, writing stories, and drawing. Neither of them liked sports or brainless games or loud crowds. Ivane liked dark colors, singing, and the theater, and he liked all of the colors, climbing trees, and people watching. There was a general understanding that both of them liked to take time for themselves, and a clear agreement that they would be friends and watch out for each other this year.

Following the crowd, the duo made their way off the trains. Jeremy started to follow some of the other students to the carriages a short ways away, but Ivane quickly pointed out the giant talking to the first years in the other direction.

The brunette's jaw dropped. There was a giant, an actual _giant_ , with big hands and big feet and big _everything_. He looked friendly enough, but Jeremy found himself feeling intimidated anyway. He had always been small for his age, tall as far as height went, but as skinny as a pencil. Even Ivane seemed bigger than him, despite being shorter and of average size.

"Come on, first years! This way! Come on!" The giant yelled and guided some students towards the lake.

"I-I don't-" Jeremy stuttered out, but Ivane just rolled her eyes and pulled him along.

"If you're scared of a thing like _him_ , you're never going to get _anywhere_ ," she huffed. "That's Hagrid. He wouldn't hurt a fly, and being scared of him is like... like being scared of your own shadow!"

Jeremy let himself be pulled and pondered his anxiousness about the gia- Hagrid. It stemmed mostly from his appearance, and if he knew one thing in life, it was to never judge a book by their cover. No matter how huge and ferocious looking that cover may be.

"S-so you know about the teachers at Hogwarts too, then?" He whispered to Ivane.

"Of course! Didn't I explain- Oh. Well, I might have gotten sidetracked at the moving staircases and talking portraits, didn't I? I guess I can tell you about the ones I know on the boat ride," the blonde decided as the first years were sorted into groups.

"I've never ridden in a boat before," the boy stated, nervous. "I'm a great swimmer, though, so I should be fine if we crash, right? Right. Probably. I've never had a chance to swim in deep water. O-oh no-"

"Jeremy!" Ivane snapped. She glared at him lightly. "The boats are enchanted. We _can't_ crash. You won't have to do any swimming today." Her glare softened into a slightly reassuring smile, and he nodded, gathering what courage he had.

"I guess I should start with the headmaster at Hogwarts," she rolled her eyes. She was helped into the boat by one of the boys, and when Jeremy didn't step on immediately, she grabbed him by the front of his robes and tugged him in. "His name's Albus Dumbledore-"

"Albus Dumbledore!" One of the boys exclaimed. "Gor! He defeated one of the dark wizards! I 'eard he's one of the greatest wizards alive! My brothar's got seventeen of his cards!"

"Yes, well, not _all_ people believe he's the greatest," Ivane stuck her nose up slightly, obviously of her own opinion about the headmaster. "He may run Hogwarts, but my mother says he doesn't have the children's best interests in mind. Don't you remember what happened last year with that Chamber of Secrets business? It was all over the Daily Prophet!"

"Chamber of Secrets? Daily Prophet?" Jeremy questioned, confused.

"There was a big ol' monster running about in Hogwarts and Harry Potter stopped 'em!" The boy cheered.

"Harry Potter?" The brunette repeated, brows scrunching together, just as the boat took off from the shore. He jolted and quickly grabbed onto both Ivane's sleeve and the side of the boat.

"Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who? The Boy Who Lived? Most famous kid in the wizarding world? Gor, you really don't know a thing, do you?" The boy mocked, and Jeremy shrank back slightly.

" _Excuse you_ ," Ivane hissed, leaning forward. She pulled her wand out of the sleeve of her robes. "If you say one more insulting thing, I'll _hex_ you within an inch of your miserable life!"

The boy quickly turned back to his snickering friend, and the other duo kept to themselves for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Update: What is your favorite HP book/movie?
> 
> Fun Fact: When I started writing this fic in 2015, I hadn't read any of the books or seen any of the movies.


	3. Chapter 3

The boats came to a near gentle stop on the shore in front of a gigantic castle. Jeremy was surprised to realize he wasn't scared of the massive stone structure. The castle almost shone in the moonlight, and he thought it was very impressive.

Hagrid made sure all the first years were with him before leading them up the steps to meet a fair looking woman. Her robes made her look very sharp, intelligent, and powerful, but Jeremy could also tell she was very nice from the way she greeted them with a welcoming not-quite-a-smile. The other first years gathered around on the steps to hear her as Hagrid left and she began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the teacher started as Ivane leaned over to inform him that she was Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. Before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will loose house points."

Jeremy was glad Ivane had explained all of this to him before, or he would have been really upset about possibly failing his house. Ivane had already explained some of the rules to him, so he at least knew some things to be careful of.

Professor McGonagall continued, "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school."

Jeremy startled and turned to Ivane, silently demanding to know why she hadn't told him about being in front of the _whole entire_ school. She just glared back at him, as though it had been obvious.

"I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," the older woman stated and turned away.

"You didn't tell me!" Jeremy hissed quietly, worrying his hands in his robes.

Ivane quickly pulled them away so he wouldn't stretch his robes out and snapped, "Why would I! I had no idea you were such a scaredy-cat!"

"Going in front of the whole school is scary for anyone!" The brunette cried as quietly as possible.

"So? It's a ceremony! What could go wrong!"

"A lot of things!"

Professor McGonagall made her return then, and the duo quickly shut their mouths. Jeremy clutched Ivane's hand, and the blonde tried to give him a reassuring squeeze.

"Move along now," she ushered them into the grand double doors. Jeremy could see the thousands of eyes staring at him. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin!" The first year students gathered in front of the teacher's table, waiting for furthur instruction. The Professor moved up to the front of the room where a rather disheveled looking hat rested on a stool.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced. Ivane gave another squeeze, and Jeremy felt his racing heart calm a little. The teacher began to call out names, and several students went up to be sorted.

"Ivane Fustre!"

The blue eyed girl squeezed his hand one last time before seemingly gathering herself and walking up to the stool. She sat primly and waited for the hat to be placed and make its judgement.

The hat had barely brushed her head before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ivane's smile was brighter than any other light in the room, and she practically skipped over to a table on the far side of the room. Jeremy watched her anxiously, hoping his sorting would make him that happy. He still didn't know which house he would want to be sorted into, and all of this seemed very distant in a way. Like if he didn't acknowledge this strange world he could just go home and plan to be an English teacher again.

"Jeremy Bitherway!"

Or not.

He shuffled for a moment; nervously clutching his hands to his chest, he started to make his way through the crowd of students to the stool. Just as he reached it, he tripped on his own robe and fell on his face. Laughter sprung up around the room, and Jeremy covered his ears, ashamed.

"It's alright," Mrs. McGonagall encouraged and helped him stand. "Come along now." She even helped him on to the stool, and he blushed furiously. His eyes were stinging from the sheer embarrassment. He could only be thankful his parents hadn't seen him make such a fool of himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hat being placed on his head.

"Hello, little one," the hat greeted gently, and Jeremy wanted to throw the thing off his head and run until he couldn't see Hogwarts in the distance. "Oh, there's no need to be so scared. I can't harm you. Look at me, only a hat. Can't even bite you from this angle."

"O-okay," the eleven year old stuttered out quietly. His hands were fidgeting in his robes again.

"Not much bravery, I'm afraid, but you've got the makings of an excellent Ravenclaw. Quite a mind, and cunning too. But still, I sense a house better for you," the Sorting Hat took a deep breath and cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There were a few cheers for one table, and some rude comments from the others. Jeremy quietly handed the hat back to Mrs. McGonagall and started to make his way over to Ivane.

"And where are you going, Mr. Bitherway?" The Professor asked, amused. He turned around; his face showed only confusion.

"I was going to sit with my friend- Is that... Is that not what I'm supposed to do?" He asked. The teacher just chuckled softly, held his shoulder, and pointed to a different table.

"No, Mr. Bitherway. You're supposed to sit with your new house. But I'll tell you what, for being so loyal to your friend, 5 points to Hufflepuff."

Jeremy smiled up at her and nodded. He quickly made his way over to the Hufflepuff table. The rest of the Sorting continued as he tried to find a seat. As he moved down the table, people occasionally congratulated him or gave him some quick, encouraging words.

Eventually, the Sorting was over, and a tall man with a long, white beard stood up. Jeremy didn't have Ivane to say who he was, but the brunette figured he was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The man's robes looked odd, even in comparison to the other teachers. Jeremy thought he looked rather silly, and he had to hold back a giggle.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" The Headmaster began. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'd like to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs."

Jeremy could feel himself pale at that, and one of the older girls next to him wrapped an arm around him to whisper in his ear.

"It's really not that bad. Most of the creatures are very friendly and can even be kept as pets if you treat them the right way. They haven't seriously injured someone at Hogwarts, yet," she murmured. He turned to her in shock.

"Loss of limbs isn't serious?!"

"Pay attention!" One of the prefects ordered quietly and made them turn back to the Headmasters speech.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban-" Whispers of alarm spread around the room like wildfire, but the elderly wizard ignored them and carried on, "-until such a time as Sirius Black is captured." The whispers got louder then, and Jeremy looked around worriedly, wondering what was wrong.

What was a dementor and who was Sirius Black?

"The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not the nature of a dementor to be forgiving," Headmaster Dumbledore intoned solemnly. "But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if ones only remembers to turn on the light."

With that, they were dismissed to eat. But Jeremy had lost his appetite, and he just wanted to ask Ivane for some answers.

-{[(•)]}-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Update: If you could design any piece of house merch, what would you want? My 2015 answer was Hufflepuff tennis shoes, but my 2020 answer is a giant sweater, just really soft and fluffy. Like a weighted blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight rolled around, and Jeremy was still awake. The Hufflepuff common room and dorms were warm and welcoming, but he felt cold and empty. He clutched his stuffed panda to his chest, staring up at the ceiling. The other first year boys snored in the beds around him.

He missed his quiet room, his house, his _home_ , and his parents.

He hadn't seen his parents in more than a day, but it already felt like forever.

Jeremy made up his mind to seek out Ivane about it. She would probably tell him something to cheer him up, and she _had_ said they would look out for each other.

He reached into the pocket of his robes, remembering the little marble she had slipped him as they followed the prefects to their common rooms. There had been a note wrapped around it- the marble would lead him to her if he really needed her.

As soon as his finger touched it, the marble began to warm. He quickly pulled on his slippers as he saw it float out of his robes. The marble drifted towards the door, and he chased after it.

The brunette followed the marble through several dark corridors and down a few flights of trembling stairs. He was terrified the stairs would start to move and he would loose the marble, but Hogwarts itself seemed to be helping him get to Ivane.

Finally, the marble bumped into a certain point on the stone wall and fell out of the air. He quickly caught it and held it to his chest. Was this the entrance to the Slytherin common room?

" _Ivane?_ " He whispered as loudly as he dared. Nothing happened. He knocked gently at the stones, feeling staticy tingles run up his fingers.

After a long moment, the stones tore aside to reveal an imposing professor. Jeremy jumped back in surprise; he quickly wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the signs of his frustration. The professor sneered down at him, and he almost ran down the hallway.

"You're that Hufflepuff that tripped, Brotenroad, was it? What are you doing here at this hour? It's past curfew," the man snapped. Jeremy flinched and tugged at his hands anxiously.

"Um, it's Bitherway, sir. A-and I... I wished to speak to Ivane? I-I mean, Ivane Fustre?" The eleven year old pleaded.

"Ms. Fustre is asleep at the moment. You may speak to her on your own time, _not_ after you're supposed to be in bed," the teacher scowled.

"Please, sir," Jeremy begged, reaching out slightly. "S-She's my only friend s-so far, and I... I just thought-"

"You should not so lightly _assume_ ," the professor hissed and grabbed his arm. "Why you do not go to your Head of House for your homesickness is beyond me, but I will not have you breaking the rules like... like some _Gryffindor_!" As he spoke the professor marched him down the hall towards the stair case.

"I'm _sorry_ ," the brunette whimpered and tried to pull his arm away. He gasped when the professor tightened his grip. " _Please_!"

"Please, what?" The man stopped to growl and glare at the first year.

"You're hurting me," Jeremy tried to pull his arm away again. This time he was successful. The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bitherway," he apologized as gently as he was able. Jeremy rubbed his arm for a moment.

"'T's okay," he murmured. "I forgive you." He looked up into the teacher's eyes, missing the man's sharp intake of breath.

The man knelt down to the boy's level. "I guess I have not introduced myself properly. I am Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor here at Hogwarts."

The boy's green eyes lit up like stars. "Ivane told me all about you on the way here!" He exclaimed. "You're a Potions _master_! And you're one of the best teachers here, and you take care of all the Slytherins really well! I wanted to meet you!" There was a shocked silence for a moment before the boy started to blush and backed up a step. "'M sorry."

"No, it's... alright," Professor Snape hesitated. "Were you really so homesick as to seek out your friend in another part of the castle?"

"Ivane is just... really smart, and I was getting lonely thinking about my parents, and I just... just thought she might know what to say... She gave me this if I needed to find her," the eleven year old revealed the marble. The professor quietly examined it before he let out a short chuckle.

"This day and its events continue to surprise me." He hesitated before offering, "I suppose you won't be getting any sleep tonight any way. Why don't you come with me and we'll see what we can do about that homesickness?" The boy nodded quietly, his mind drifting back to his parents and home.

The professor led the boy back to the Slytherin common room with a hand resting lightly on his back. The Slytherin first years looked a bit surprised to see him, but they allowed him to sit with them. Professor Snape gave Jeremy a mug of hot chocolate, just as with all his own first years.

The man sat in an arm chair across from them and began to speak. This evening was to be their little secret. Couldn't have them ruining his terrible image now could he? He regaled them with the many adventures that had happened within the walls of Hogwarts.

One petite witch timidly asked about Harry Potter, and the man surprisingly began to answer. He told them about Potter's amazing defeat of the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. He also told them how the third year was terrible with potions, had a habit of attracting unwanted danger, and generally caused a ruckus around Hogwarts.

When some of the first years began to run out of chocolate, someone appeared from on of the tables behind them to give them a refill. He was an older student, and Jeremy was startled to see him. He hadn't realized he'd been sitting there.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape nodded once the boy sat behind them again. "That's Draco Malfoy, one of our third year students. He probably doesn't want me to tell you this, but on his first night, he was sitting exactly where you are."

"Draco _Malfoy_? Really?" One of the young wizards questioned.

"It wasn't out of any homesickness of my own," the older boy scoffed, and several of the first years turned around in their seats to watch him. "I simply wanted to help my fellow Slytherins." The thirteen year old turned his nose up. Jeremy giggled into his mug.

"Ah, yes," Professor Snape grinned, as though he knew a secret. "And he's been helping me with homesick Slytherins ever since."

"That's nice of you!" A dark haired witch exclaimed with a toothy smile. A few others nodded. The third year coughed to hide a blush.

"It's nothing, really."

A wizard who was tall for his age turned the conversation back to Professor Snape, asking for more stories about Hogwarts. Jeremy wouldn't return to bed for another hour, but he felt no homesickness when he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Update: What's your opinion of Dumbledore? I personally hate him, because he made decisions that were terrible for Harry and he never gave the child the support he needed. Like, who leaves a baby without any protection or warning, on a doorstep in England, in the freezing weather of November??


	5. Chapter 5

Early Monday morning, Jeremy woke up and got dressed. He wasn't sure when he needed to be down for breakfast, and he didn't know how to tie his tie. There was a slip of paper on the chair beside his bed, which he figured was the timetable he'd been panicking about.

"Mate? What're ya doin'up?" One of the boys slurred drowsily. Looking out the window, the brunette realized it was still dark.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Go back to sleep." He moved to the bathroom to continue fiddling with his tie. When he thought it looked okay, he went back to his bed and looked over his timetable.

He'd have to compare this with Ivane's and make sure they could spend time together.

Looking at the classes, he was nervous. He did _not_ know how he was going to manage _Flying_ or anything to do with _Dark Arts_.

"Hey, you awake in there?" Someone pulled the curtains aside for his bed. "It's almost time for breakf- Oh, you're already dressed?"

"Yeah," Jeremy rubbed his hands anxiously. "Can we go down now if we're ready?" The other boy shrugged, and he decided to take that as a yes.

The slender preteen grabbed the books for his first class- Charms, his wand, and his schedule. He quickly followed the other boys out of the dorms, through the common room, and down the corridors to the Great Hall.

The room was loud and full of activity. Everyone was getting to know each other, chatting amicably, and enjoying their food. Warm, welcoming smells drifted from each table, floating from the delicious food.

Jeremy quickly picked out Ivane at the Slytherin table. Her bright blonde hair stood out, being one of two heads with that color. She seemed immersed in conversation with some other first years.

Hesitantly, the Hufflepuff made he way over. He held his books again his chest, trying very hard not to think about the fool he'd made of himself the night before.

"Jeremy!" Ivane noticed him before he reached the table. "Good morning!" She scooted over slightly to make room for him. The Great Hall slowly went quiet.

"You're really going to let him sit with us?" One of the first year witches questioned, nose in the air. She had been there last night when Snape gave them hot chocolate. Jeremy shuffled backwards, feeling hurt. Why was she suddenly being rude to him?

"Yeah," Ivane replied, giving a challenging smirk. "He's my friend." Her wand peeked out from her sleeve. The other witch huffed and turned away.

"S-Sorry, I-" Jeremy whispered, sitting down beside her quickly.

"Dear, what is going on with your tie?" She laughed lightly. She grabbed the black and yellow fabric, fixing it in quick, sharp movements. "And there's no need to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong."

"O-Okay." He slowly relaxed. She grabbed a plate and served him some food, relieving him of the worry he had about eat another house's food. "Hey, I wanted to see if we shared any classes." He pulled out his schedule, holding it out quietly.

"Sure," she smiled and retrieved hers as well. They compared the two papers thoughtfully. "It looks like we have Herbology in the mornings on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. We have flying on Thursday afternoon, and Astronomy on Wednesday night. Other than that, we only have free period on Friday afternoons..."

"Aw," Jeremy pouted slightly. "I hoped we would have more." She laughed, bright and sparkling.

"It's okay. We can still hang out on the weekends and during meals!" She assured.

"Okay!" He grinned. They dug into their food.

-{[(•)]}-

The first Charms class was interesting to say the least. Professor Flitwick preformed several interesting and fun spells to get the students excited for the class. He also laid out some of the spells they would be learning this year, and what would be expected of them. He even talked for a moment on preparing them for the O.W.L.s. Jeremy excitedly made a note to read his textbook as soon as possible.

After Charms, Jeremy traveled to History of Magic. The teacher was curious, simply because Professor Binns was a ghost, but everything he said just sounded so _boring_. Jeremy quickly got fed up and began to read the book on his own. He soon found that magical history was _wonderful_ , and he was very interested in learning more. Wars and creation of new spells and development of magical societies! Oh!

When History of Magic finished, it was time for lunch. Jeremy tried to sit with Ivane, but one of the friends he'd made in Charms dragged him to the Ravenclaw table instead. It wasn't like he was going to tell his new friend ' _no_ ', but he still missed the opportunity to gush to Ivane about the amazing classes.

Lunch ended, and Jeremy quickly moved to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was stern but kind, and she gave a short speech about what kinds of spells they might learn throughout their years at Hogwarts. She helped them figure out how to search through their textbook easily, which was extremely useful. Jeremy found himself taking notes almost the entire class period.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was next, and Jeremy found himself almost too nervous to sit down. He hunkered down in his seat, feeling terrible about everything. Luckily, Professor Lupin was a very bright and gentle man. He started the class with a quick joke, getting everyone to smile and calm down. The teacher carefully explained the purpose of the class and some of the things they got to look forward to. By the end, Jeremy was excited once more and added his textbook to the growing 'Read' pile.

At dinner, Jeremy managed to sit with Ivane again. Lunch didn't seem to matter at all, as they immediately started chatting the moment they sat down. Ivane was especially excited about DADA, and Jeremy spent a long time just squealing over their course material in general.

When they finally went to bed, Jeremy found that most of his worries had been washed away, and he was more than ready to start the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Update: If you could visit any common room, which house would you want to visit, and why?

**Author's Note:**

> Question of the Update: What house are you in? In your experience, what traits do you share with your housemates?


End file.
